A Kinky Run-In
by lauramalfoy-ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione and Luna bump into each other after curfew and one thing leads to another. Written with my best friend! Pure smut inside! Don't like it don't read it!


A/N: Hey there! This is a slash fic, don't like it don't read it!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. JK ROWLING is the person who owns all the characters! I just make them do naughty stuffs ;) Please don't steal my story!

WARNING: THIS IS PURE SMUT, IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR IT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE DO NOT READ.

For those of you can, I hope you enjoy my first smut and slash oneshot!

On a cold, winter night at Hogwarts, a certain Hermione Granger was headed towards the RoR. Through the dark corridors she walked, the silence enveloping her surroundings like a blanket.

On the other side of the castle, Luna Lovegood was also making her way to the RoR. She wasnt looking where she was going, as her head was full of her own fantasies.

Suddenly, Hermione bumped into a warm, solid body of a girl with long blond hair, and a dreamy expression; Luna. Luna snapped out of her trance at once! she began to apologize to the wild haired female in front of her. "Oh nargles! I'm sorry Hermione!"

Hermione, bewildered to meet someone this late past curfew near the RoR just shook her head and said, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Luna gazed deeply into Hermione's honey brown eyes. Hermione returned the gaze, each of them staring into each others eyes for a good thirty seconds.

Then, Hermione kissed Luna passionately, something she had wanted to do since 5th year. "Would you accompany me to the RoR this evening, Luna?" Luna, entranced by the feel of Hermione's lips on hers agreed hastily. "Yes, please! Before any teachers or snorkacks see us!"

Quickly they rushed into the luxurious room that had supplied a very large king sized bed, a fireplace already with a blazing fire, and to both their surprise, several sex toys.

"Mmmmmm"purred Hermione, "This is going to be good." She tackled Luna onto the bed, kissing her furiously. Luna returned kiss with the passion of ten blazing fires. Her hands cupped Hermione's head, keeping her close, as if she might escape. Luna let go of Hermione's head and started ripping off her uniform, Hermione following suit.

Soon they were both kissing passionately, naked and with lust clear in their eyes. Hermione then started trailing her hands up and down Luna's body, feeling the smooth contours of her figure. Luna stared greedily at Hermiomne's D cup breasts, both standing pert and erect, her rusty brown nipples sticking out. She forced herself to look away from Hermione's heavenly chest and gazed instead at her tangle of chocolate brown hairs surrounding her pussy. Luna licked her lips greedily.

Hermione took note of how hungrily Luna was checking her out, so she used the time to look at Luna. Luna's blond curly hair was all over the place, falling around her C cups beautifully. Then Hermione's eyes trained lower to the dirty blond hair covering Luna's sexy little pussy. Hermione could not wait to eat Luna out, and do other unspeakable things to her.

Suddenly Luna couldn't take it anymore, she pounced on Hermione, squeezing her right breast with such a sudden force. She teased Hermione by nibbling at her rusty nipple which had now hardened on her left breast. it bounced and jiggled as Hermione moaned under Luna's grip. "Ohh, Luna!" Hermione moaned seductively.

Not wanting to leave Luna unsatisfied, she started teasing Luna's inner thighs until she was whimpering at her teasing. Hermione then took her fingers and quickly plunged into her with 3 fingers. Luna screamed in pleasure at the sensation, never having been filled so completely.

Luna continued to fondle Hermione's breasts but soon got bored and started kissing her down her stomach in a line to her chamber of secrets. Hermione grasped Luna's left breast with her other hand and squeezed seductively. She straddled against hermione and they were doing 69.

Hermione lapped at her lover's cunt hungrily and Luna returned the favor. Luna settled her pelvis on Hermione's breasts and ordered Hermione to grind against her. Her breasts jiggled against Hermione as she sucked and nipped at Luna's clit while Luna let out a moan. After eating each other out, they decided with a lot of giggling to try out the assortment of sex toys.

Hermione picked out the one that looked the best; a bright pink thick, long vibrating dildo was sure to make them reach orgasm in seconds. As Hermione had picked out the toy, Luna thought it was only fair that she got to pleasure her. "Get on your back and spread your legs, you little slut," Luna ordered her lover. Hermione obeyed immediately, loving the sexy voice dripping with lust that Luna was using.

Hermione spread her legs, when she felt something thick and long enter her. She moaned, loving the feeling of being full. Luna, who was controlling the dildo, pumped it back and forth a few times, before turning on the vibrations. After only a few seconds, Hermione had orgasmed, but Luna wasn't so forgiving. She upped the setting and the vibrations were now twice as powerful making Hermione orgasm twice in 2 minutes.

Luna, wanting to be pleasured as well, turned the dildo to the lowest setting and left it in Hermione's pussy, while grabbing another dildo and shoving it in Hermione's hand. Hermione knew what to do.

She thrust the dildo into Luna, watching her tighten. She turned the vibrator on max, wanting to see how much Luna could withstand. She came in the next 10 seconds and Hermione was satisfied. She pushed the length deeper into Luna, until Luna was moaning with delight and somewhat pain. Hermione pushed harder until she felt her stiffen under her. "So this is your first time?" hermione breathed out. Luna nodded. The dildo had protruded through her barrier, but the pain was gone momentarily.

She got onto her stomach and turned Hermione's vibrator up to max too. Then, before Hermione could climax once again, she pulled out the dildo and lowered her mouth to Hermione's slit. Luna lapped up the cum that came out soon and swallowed the salty liquid. Then she pressed her boobs against Hermione's and grinded against her. She brought her mouth down on her and explored Hermione's mouth. Hermione could taste herself in Luna's mouth and boy did that turn her on.

Luna grabbed another sex toy. It was a strap on. She quickly strapped Hermione onto it and grabbed Hermione's breast, licking it with a furious passion. Hermione grinded against Luna inserting the strap on inside of her, Luna moaning loudly. Luna couldn't handle it anymore. First being roughly fucked by a dildo and now a strap on! Her pussy couldn't handle it much longer. If Hermione kept this up, Luna was going to be dry of juices by morning.

Somewhat reading her thoughts, Hermione spoke, "I'm going to fuck your pretty little pussy until you can't walk, and then I want you to return the favor." Luna could only nod and whimper at her words, completely at Hermione's mercy. Hermione meanwhile, was busy furiously bucking her hips into Luna's while fucking her ruthlessly with the dildo. Her movements became more constricted as Luna climaxed all over the dildo, her inner walls clenching the toy.

Hermione pulled out, grabbed another, thicker toy and strapped it on Luna. She got the idea and spread Hermione's legs with her small hands. Lining up with her hips, she entered her sweet, tight hole and fucked Hermione until she had orgasmed 4 times and was completely exhausted. Luna then pulled out, swept Hermione up into a passionate, sweet kiss, and cleaned the toys using her wand.

Then both of them crawled under the silk purple sheets and fell asleep cuddling together, forever changed by a chance meeting in a deserted hallway and the mysterious RoR.

************The End*********

A/N: Thanks for reading this, please read, review, and favourite if you thought it worthy! Love you all! 3


End file.
